


Welcome to the End

by Menasay



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Creepypasta, Death, Dehydration, Horrible Smells, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man finds a case after a day of work, and it will haunt him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the End

The following is from an old diary found in an Iron Casing at an abandoned construction site. I found these two days ago and now I fear for our future, my future:  
Nov, 03, 2014  
I don't do this often, but ever since that black cloud formed over New York city I've been losing my mind, so I thought it might be a good idea to keep writing down my thoughts for once.  
Nov, 12, 2014  
Someone was banging on my door earlier. He said his name was Martin - and that he knows me. He kept knocking for an hour or so. I didn't open the door, the only Martin I knew died two years ago.  
Nov, 20, 2014  
He came again today, and the knocks were louder than before. He brought Karen, my wife, with him, or atleast that was the other voice and his words I heard. I won't open the door, but I haven't been out of my house for almost a month now. I should be fine. I have plenty of food. Whoever keeps knocking on my door is a liar. Karen has been dead for a year. How does this person know so much about my life?  
Nov, 27, 2014  
I'm glad I found this diary again. I thought the thieves who came last night might've taken this too, good thing they didn't. They took some of my food, and my radio. I guess it doesn't matter though, the radio's been nothing but static for days. It must've been busted.  
Dec, 03, 2014  
I tried the TV again today, but all the channels are still stuck on the emergency broadcasting system. It's been almost two months for god sakes! This is getting ridiculous!  
Dec, 08, 2014  
The heat isn't being regulated in the building anymore and the metal blinds for the windows stopped working two weeks ago. I sent the building admin a message yesterday; no reply today. And to top it off some horrible smell is coming through the vents!  
Dec, 12, 2014  
I'm getting low on food now. I don't have anything to drink anymore, there is absolutely no water left - my sinks, not even my bathtub will give me any water. The smells gotten much worse. I think I’ll send another message to the admin first thing tomorrow morning, which is if I can sleep through this smell.  
Dec, 13, 2014  
I found out what the smell was. I went next door, and my neighbor - he, he hung himself! His body was just hanging on some rope! Not only that he must've been sick before the hanging, the sink had blood all over it and there were many spots of vomit and blood mixed in with it all over his house. God, I can't write anymore.  
Dec, 21, 2014  
I actually dreamt last night! It's been so long since I last dreamt. My beautiful wife was dressed in her wedding dress, and she had the most beautiful white wings I had ever seen. Right before she was about to kiss me, my vision blurred out and when it returned I was standing on a building that was sinking into lava. I don't understand what it means...  
Dec, 23, 2014  
I decided last night to put this by my bed since all I do is lie here anyways since it’s so cold. I kept waking up. I keep hearing someone whispering my name through the vents. Probably just the wind. That or I’m really losing it.  
Dec, 28, 2014  
I have no food except peas and corn now. I've been drinking the juices from my canned foods. It's so cold my hands are shaking while I write, but it’s all I can do to ignore the banging on my door and those heavenly whispers I keep hearing. I think tomorrow I’ll open the door.  
Dec, 30, 2014  
Everything's gone... Everyone’s dead. When I opened the door yesterday, no one was there. I must be losing my mind, I could have sworn as I stood on the crumbling edge of my apartment building that someone whispered, "Welcome to the End", but when I looked over to the voice all that greeted me was a corpse.  
Dec, 31, 2014  
This is my last entry; and as I write this, I’m setting up the Material Teleporter, and loading my gun. I'm sorry, God, but I- no; you, whoever reads this, please, prepare for what's coming! And, please, listen to the tape that I’ve attached.  
Upon placing the tape into my cassette player all that I hear, in a loop - is,  
"Welcome to your end."


End file.
